Solar generation systems and devices for tracking the sun across the sky are known in the art. A number of existing systems use simple control methodologies to enable solar panels to track the sun periodically during daylight hours. The systems described in this application improve upon existing solar tracker systems by, among other things, using a complex feedforward control system for smooth and continuous tracking of the sun across the sky and utilizing a mechanical apparatus that reduces costs and improves reliability, durability and accuracy of the solar trackers.